the past is past
by le.smol.bean
Summary: I have no clue if my titles good but... TAKE SOME TOMTORD


**AN:**

This is my first on so yeah the is a future AU so let's get started!

I sit in my chair at the top of the building writing a letter to fire someone who threatened to expose our location. I hear a knock at the door, I sit up quickly and straighten my coat.

"Uh yes come in"

" Tord- uh sorry, sir i have the documents you requested"

"Yes thank you Tom just set them on my desk please"

" yes sir"

He sets the paper on my desk quickly and walks fast to the door

"Tom"

He turns around "uh yes?'

I fidget with my hands and blush

"Uh what are my plans tonight?"

He stands straight and searches through the schedule

" well sir at 5:00 pm you are going to go on a killing spree, 6:00 pm you will be holding a presentation to the army and our plans and that looks like that's all"

"I want you to add a plan at 8:00 pm for a dinner for two"

" yes sir"

"Also Tom be ready for 8:00 you're coming with me"

He blushed a dark shade of red

"U-um s-sir are you sure?!"

"I'm absolutely sure of it"

"Y-yes sir"

He walked out of the door fastly crossing his arms on the way out. I smirk a bit and get back to writing the paper…

 **Toms point of view:**

I walk out of the door quickly blushing profusely, holding the few papers in my arms. I rush into the elevator and find paul.

"Oh hi Tom" Paul stands next to me holding a box,

"H-hi paul" I look at the ground

" you alright Tom?"

"Yeah everythings fine"

The elevator door opens and I rush out and to my room, I sit on my bed and set the papers down next to me. I stare at the floor in shock

'Why would he want to go to dinner with me? He's not straight?' these thought runs through my head constantly. I bury my hand in my face and blush.

 **Time skip**

 **Tord's point of view:**

I pace my office and gather my stuff head out of the office to my room. I peel off my coat and set it on the dresser and change into a different red hoodie that doesn't smell, I also change into some jeans that were comfortable. I walked into the bathroom to put on some cologne so I don't smell like trash. I check the time.

"Ahh dang already 7:45?"

I walk out of my room and to the elevator, the elevator dings when I get to the floor where Tom sleeps. I walk down the hall to Tom's room and knock on the door.

"Uh Tom are you ready?

Tom opens the door and he has on his blue hoodie and his ripped jeans, but he still has his electronic eyes on as always.

"Uh hi sir I-i'm ready"

I wrap my red mechanical arm around him, I Look over and see him blushing like crazy.

"S-sir what will everyone think if they see us?"

"Tom we're fine"

We go to the bottom floor and out to the car, I sit in the driver's seat and drive to the restaurant. I get out and walk over to Tom's door and open it.

"For you my good sir" I say it in a sarcastic british voice then chuckle

"Oh really come on" he laughs then gets out of the car.

We walk into the building and walk up to the register lady.

"Hello how may I help you?" she smiled warmly at us

"We have a reservation for two at 8:00 pm" I look awkwardly at the ground.

"Ah yes of course" she leads us to our seats

 **Random register lady's point of view:**

I lead the couple and think ' _I love gay people_ '

 **Tord's point of view:**

I sit in the opposite side of the booth that was lightly decorated with two roses and a dimly lit hanging lamp, Tom sits in the opposite side of me looking at everything. The lady gives us menus then leaves us briefly, I look at the menu then look up at Tom. 'oh god what was I thinking I don't have anything to talk about'

"So sir what do you want?" Tom looks up and relizes that I was staring then blushes

"Uh I was thinking spaghetti" I look away quickly then blush

" sounds good I might get that as well" he looked back at the menu

The lady came back and smiled.

"So what'll it be guys?" she looked at us then giggled

"I'll have spaghetti with red wine" I gathered myself together then sat up

" I'll have the same as well" it looked like Tom gathered himself up as well

"Alrighty it'll be out soon!" she then walked away from the table

"So uh Tom" I start feeling myself getting hot again in the cheeks

"Yes sir?" Tom looks up quickly

I fidget with the red flower petals in front of me, I feel myself getting as red as a tomato.

"I THINK YOU LOOK PRETTY" I blurted really loudly.

' _OOOOOOHHHHH MYYYYY GODDDDD_ ' I sit up and look around, my body tightens up as I realize what I had said. All of the restaurant turned their heads towards our booth and at me, I feel a part of me die a bit but mostly me blushing like a mad man.

"U-uh what?" Tom blushed a deep shade of red and looked away.

"N-nothing!" I got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom.

I rush into the overly fancy bathroom with five stalls and dimly lit stalls, I slam the stall door behind me and cover my face with my hands buried in my face. I pull my feet up so they wouldn't show in the bathroom _'ugh why did I say that_?' ' _why am I running into the bathroom like a 15 year old i'm 27 years old leader of the red army' 'this is so embarrassing oh my god''_. I hear the door open and hear footsteps searching the bathroom quickly searching the open stalls ' _oh god that must be Tom'_

" Sir where are you I want to talk to you!"

' _Oh god it is him_ ' I wrap my arms around my legs and pull them close to me hoping he wouldn't find me

"Sir please come out" he knocks on my stall door.

I sigh as I stand up and unlock the stall door and open it,I see Tom standing in front of me flushed he looks around a bit the takes a breath.

"Sir it's gonna be ok I understand-"

"Call me Tord please"

" uh sure… Tord I just wanted to say I understand completely because I mean back when I was still with Edd and Matt I was at the bar and I was totally wasted and I ended up calling a stranger sexy."

' _There's the Tom I used to know'_

"But I do want you to know that uh w-well I think you look pretty too? But the foods ready so we should go"

He walks out of the stall and out of the bathroom still blushing, I follow behind him trying to become not as embarrassed about it as before, We make our way back to our booth and sit back down in the dimly lit booth. The food is in front of us sitting still hot, I smell the pasta sauce and the italian bread aroma in front of me. I take a sip of the wine, and taste the tangy goodness then swallow it. I take my fork then twirl it in the spaghetti then take a bite. I look up and see Tom looking at me with his face resting on his hands.

"U-ummm Tom a-are you gonna e-eat?" I feel myself start to blush again

"Yeah I just want to look at you for a bit is that ok?"

I choke on the wine that I just took a sip of

"W-what?!" I blush even more.

"Nothing just keep eating" he starts eating his spaghetti as well.

We finished our food and then payed for it at the table laughing and talking just like old times, I got to know him more better. I mean I guess I never did that back then because of our rivalry back then. We sat at the booth for about three hours talking about the light stuff as well as putting the past behind us and to not let it come in the way of our friendship. We could have talked for even longer but the employee's had to kick us out. We both walked to the car, this time Tom drove back to the building. We sat in silence the whole ride back so we could talk more when we got back.

We got into the building and I led him to the top of the building to where my room was I looked behind me and thought _'could this be love?'_


End file.
